Various types of vehicle mounted awning devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a vehicle mounted canopy including mounting brackets conforming to a vehicle roof that have outside tracks on each of the mounting brackets and a framed canopy has an inside track disposed on each side thereof that engage the outside tracks. The vehicle mounted canopy also includes a locking mechanism disposed on the outside of the canopy frame to lock the canopy within the outside track which will allow the user to travel without the concern of the canopy sliding to an open position while driving.